


hidden and lost desires

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [8]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Other, Prequel, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Enjolras saves Vivant's life, Vivant falls for him. Will Vivant reveal his feelings and will Enjolras return those feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	hidden and lost desires

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before and ends at the beginning of High Crust.
> 
> This story will also briefly go into Lucien's sexuality and past romances

With every woman in Paris seemed to have a crush on Enjolras, much to his dismay and discomfort.

 

 

For as long as he can remember, what seemed like every woman who crossed Enjolras's path were swooning over him; even after he had Patria-Rouge, and if anything it made things worse.

 

While he enjoys a casual conversation with anyone man or woman, this many people fawning over him at once made him feel at unease.

 

Even though he felt very uncomfortable, everytime it happened; he still kept calm about it, and just thought happy thoughts.

 

It even got to the point where many mothers would bring their young children into it by having them befriend patria-rouge, even though Patria-Rouge would rather keep to herself.

 

But one day Enjolras was out for a walk, and he noticed that there were no women swooning at him, he look at every direction; and there was no one.

 

Enjolras couldn't help but feel absolute bliss, he then smiled a little; and continued his walk.

 

But then he stopped dead in his tracks when a thought came to mind.

 

" _If they aren't swooning over me, they must be swooning over someone else; but whom?_ "

 

He decided to find out, if mostly for a laugh or two.

 

After a while he noticed at the a whole group of women gathered in the distance.

 

The closer he walked, the better he was able to see who the mystery person was.

 

He then realized it was Vivant, he was just standing there trying to keep calm; but he was frozen in fear

 

Enjolras couldn't help but feel empathy for him, he knew it wouldn't be right to make fun of him; and decided to help him.

 

So he then thought up a way to help him and walked up to him.

 

"Monsiour Valjean, I came by to tell you that the Les Amis meeting will be starting."

 

"just play along." Enjolras whispered.

 

"Oh okay, I'll be on my way Monsiour Enjolras."

 

Vivant and Enjolras then ran away as fast as they could, they then stopped in front of the Cafe Musain.

 

"You saved my life (...) You saved my life, thank you."

 

Vivant then hugged Enjolras, who then hugged back.

 

"It's the least I can do, I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

  
"Well I better head back home, again thanks for saving me Enjolras."

 

"Don't mention, well bye."

 

Vivant then walked back home then walked back home, where Astin was sitting outside reading a book in the far end of the garden.

 

"Hey Astin, how are you?"

 

"I'm okay, how are you?"

 

"I'm great, I met a wonderful man today."

 

"Really, whom?"

 

"Enjolras."

 

"Wait what, why him?"

 

"He saved my life, and just everything about him is amazing: he's handsome, brave, kind,loyal, and would be the type who would never leave you and will never abandon you."

 

"But there's one problem, he's already with Grantaire; and saying they're in love is an understatement."

 

"Please, if I tell him how I feel about him; he can see that we're meant to be."

 

"Not really, it's not that simple; with Enjolras and Grantaire, they've been together for years. They have had a child together, and have stayed together who all of the worst moments; so I highly doubt that'll change."

 

"Oh my dear Astin, it's probably difficult for you to understand; because you're so young and don't understand the complexities that lies in cupid's dart."

 

Vivant then walked into the house, while Astin was still reading her book.

 

" _Then why is it I understand it better than you? my god what an imbécile._ "

 

Vivant then walked into the house to find some guy, sitting on the sofa.

 

He looked to be in his 20's, had short blond hair, blue eyes, and had a officer's uniform on.

 

"Uh hi, who the hell are you?"

 

"I'm Issac."

 

"LUCIEN, WHO THE HELL IS ISSAC; AND WHY IS HE HERE?!"

 

Lucien then walked downstairs, and then sat by Issac on the sofa.

 

"Issac's a intern at the police station, pama works at; I met him out by the harbour this morning, we talked; he mentioned that he's never been with men before and was wondering what it'd be like, one thing lead to another, and we headed back here. I think I've finally found the one. "

 

"Well Lucien, I'd love to stay with you; but I must really head back before anyone notices I'm gone. Bye."

 

"Bye Issac, I hope to see you again my love."

 

Issac then quickly left the house without saying another word.

 

"I hate to say this Lucien, but I don't think he was the one."

 

"Of course he was, I could feel it that he was."

 

"Well you said the same with Tyler, Mary, Troy, Alice, Amy, Britney, Jack, Thomas, Will, Anthony, Martha, and Ryan; but they all left you and never came back."

 

"Well they're all different, I'm sure Issac is the one."

 

Lucien then broke down sobbing, while Vivant patted his shoulders.

 

"There there, I'm sure you'll find the one sooner or later."

 

"Thanks Vivant, that really means a lot."

 

"No problem, I also found someone as well

 

 

"Really, who is it?"

 

"It's Enjolras."

 

"Really, that's great; it seems my brother has better luck at romance than me."

 

"Don't worry, you'll find someone; or at least he'll probably-"

 

"We don't talk about that remember."

 

"Right, sorry, well I'll just be going to write a letter to Enjolras; telling him how I feel about him."

 

"Okay, well good luck Vivant."

 

After he wrote his letter, he walked over to Astin, who was in the same spot; reading her book.

 

"Hi Astin, is it okay if I-"  
  


"I know what you're gonna ask me and the answer is no, I want no part of your hopeless " _romance._ "

 

"Please please PLEASE, I'm begging you."

 

"OKAY I'LL TAKE THE LETTER TO ENJOLRAS, IF YOU'LL LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 

"Thanks Astin, I knew I could count on you; also make sure to keep my identity a secret."

 

"Okay fine."

 

Astin then took the letter while wearing gloves, and started walking over to Enjolras's apartment; as she was walking over, Astin was thinking the same thing over and over again.

 

" _I can't believe I let him talk me into this, what was I thinking?_ "

 

After what seemed like forever, Astin knocked on the door.

 

"Hello Astin, what brings you here?'

 

Astin then handed Enjolras the letter.

 

"I wanted no part in this, I simply wanted to stay out of this."

 

Astin then ran off as quick as she could.

 

Enjolras was confused of what was going on; then shrugged it off and walked back inside.

 

"Who was it pama?"

 

"It was Astin, she just stopped by to give me this letter."

 

Enjolras then opened the evelope and read the letter.

 

" _My Dearest Enjolras_

_Ever since you saved my life, I've felt it deep inside that we were meant to be; my love for you burns like fire. I could list a thousand ways you're perfect, and it still wouldn't be all of them. I'm sure you may have not noticed me but I've noticed you, and maybe by reading this letter; you'll finally notice me and we can be together."_

 

_With an eternal love_

_Your secret admirer."_

 

After Enjolras read the letter, he was trying to comprehend what was going on.

 

"Patria-Rouge, could you help me out with something?"

 

"Sure what it is?"

 

"Could you check to see who this letter is from?"

 

"Well from the looks of the writing, it was written by someone who was left handed and also someone who has a adequate understanding of romantic writing."

 

"Maybe it was Astin, since she was the one who gave me the letter."

 

"Actually pama, I don't think it was her."

"What makes you so sure?"

 

"Well for one, the letter contains a scent of perfume and Astin can't handle perfume because it causes her to break out into hives; also she said that she wanted no part in this. So logically speaking, Astin wasn't the one who wrote this; she was just a simple pawn in this."

 

"Well who was it?"

 

"I don't know, but maybe Astin might know; either who they look like or if she actually knows them. We'll find out tomorrow, since it's getting dark."

 

Meanwhile back at 55 Rue Plummet, Vivant was lying on his bed; thinking about what Astin said earlier.

 

" _What does Astin know? She doesn't know about love, so she can't possibly understand."_

Then Vivant had this feeling that maybe Astin was right.

_"But then again, she could be right, and I was acting irrational. While it'd be nice to be with Enjolras, it wouldn't be fair to seperate Enjolras and Grantaire. Maybe I should apologize to Enjolras in the morning."_

 

The next morning, Patria-Rouge, Marie, and Enjolras went to 55 Rue Plumet; where Astin was still in the exact spot.

 

"Astin, we need to talk to you."

 

"Okay, what is it?"

 

"Do you know who gave you the letter?"

 

"Yes, it was Vivant."

 

"Okay, thanks Astin."

 

Patria-Rouge then walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

 

Luckily it was Vivant who answered the door.

 

"Hello Vivant, is it okay if I ask you a few question?"

 

"Okay."

 

Vivant then sat beside Astin, while Patria-Rouge was sitting across from Vivant.

 

"Now Vivant, did you write that letter? Please answer as honestly as possible."

 

"Yes, in fact I wanted to apologize for the letter. While I like you and I appriciate that you saved my life yesterday, I realized that Astin was right and that it wouldn't be fair to seperate you and Grantaire."

 

"Well I accept the apology, and I now must ask; why did you write that letter?"

 

"Well when you saved my life yesterday, it was as if for once; someone understood me and cared about me."

 

"Well don't worry Vivant, I'm sure you'll find the one that will understand you."

 

"Thanks, I really appriciate it."

 

"Vivant, I wanted to ask you one more thing."

 

"Sure what's that?"

 

"I was wondering if you could watch over Marie and Patria-Rouge for a bit? I have to go help out a classmate of mine from the university."

 

"No problem at all, in fact this afternoon; Lucien, Astin, Desiree, and I were gonna go to Luxembourg Gardens."

 

"Wonderful, again thanks."

 

Enjolras then handed Marie to Patria-Rouge, and then left.

 

Later that afternoon, they were all at Luxembourg Garden, when Desiree noticed the palace in the distance.

"Hey Marie, I found this palace in the distance, wanna go explore it?"

"I don't know, I don't think Patria would want me to wander off too far."

  
  


"Oh come on, Marie; don't you wonder what's in the palace?"

  
  


"Well okay, I'm sure they won't notice."

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that I'll write a story that will go more into detail of Lucien's lost love.


End file.
